This invention concerns an electronic device cabinet, and an electronic device, that has a cover whose end is attached rotatably to the cabinet main body, and in particular this invention concerns a hinge mechanism for slowing the rotation of said cover during opening with respect to said cabinet main body.
Heretofore known as cabinets for entertainment devices that employ a CD, DVD, CD-ROM, DVD-ROM, or other optical disk are ones that have a cover whose end is attached rotatably to the cabinet main body and in which this cover is opened and closed using elastic force. Such a cabinet is constituted in such a way that the cover, of circular shape to fit the shape of the optical disk, is attached rotatably to the inner side of the cabinet main body by a hinge or other mechanism, a spring or other impelling means is provided inside the cabinet main body, and releasing the elastic force of the spring opens the cover, and provided on the front of the cabinet main body is an engaging member that advances and retracts with respect to the cover, and the cover can be closed by engaging the end of the cover with this engaging member.
In such an entertainment device, when the engagement by the engaging member is released, the cover opens by the elastic force of the spring, and the catching member inside it is exposed, thus allowing an optical disk to be mounted on this catching member. After mounting, by closing the cover, once again engaging the end of the cover with the engaging member, accommodating the optical disk, and turning on the power, etc., one can play back the content recorded on the optical disk and enjoy a game or music, etc. And since it suffices to be able to mount an optical disk, it is sufficient that the cover be able to rotate in a range so that the cover will be roughly perpendicular to the cabinet main body, and for this purpose a stopper to keep the rotation of the cover to within the prescribed angle is provided on the hinge mechanism part.
However, in an electronic device cabinet in which the cover is opened and closed using such elastic force, if the elastic force of the spring is too strong, the cover will forcefully strike the stopper, and the reaction will cause the cover to spring back, making it difficult to use. And if the elastic force of the spring is too small, the cover will rotate slowly, likewise making it difficult to use.
Methods are conceivable in which a link mechanism, etc. is used to slow down the rotation of the lid near the rotation stopping position, but the internal structure will be more complicated, making this undesirable as the structure of an electronic device that requires light weight and small size.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an electronic device cabinet and an electronic device that can appropriately slow down the rotation of the cover with a simple mechanism and are easy to use.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become clear upon review of the following detailed description in conjunction with the appended drawings.
An electronic device cabinet has a cover whose end is attached rotatably to a cabinet main body and is opened and closed using elastic force. Provided on said cover is a sliding part that comes into contact with said cabinet main body on at least part of the rotation range of said cover and slides together with the rotation of the cover. The rotation of the cover due to the elastic force of the spring is appropriately slowed down by having the sliding part come into contact with the cabinet main body, preventing it from forcefully striking a stopper or other rotation stopping member, and preventing the cover from springing back.
Conceivable as an electronic device for which the electronic device cabinet of this invention can be used is an entertainment device such as a CD or DVD player or a game device, and using this invention on these electronic devices can simplify the structure of the cabinet, which is desirable in making electronic devices smaller and lighter, and in reducing their cost.
It is preferable that said sliding part be constituted as a protruding piece that is formed on the inner side of the cover, and that said contact parts are constituted in a groove shape that clasps this protruding piece and comes into contact with both sides of said protruding piece. By constituting the sliding part and contact parts in this way, a large contact area of the sliding part and contact parts can be ensured, thereby greatly reducing the rotation operation of the cover in a small rotation range. It is also preferably that the contact parts are provided with sloping surfaces for guiding the protruding piece into contact with the contact parts.